Who Killed Chasity?
Who Killed Chasity? is the first episode in Season 4 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Mallus has been seemingly defeated, so the team disbands. Doug bids a goodbye to Team Arrow X4 to go join the BSSSD. He spends the next few months moving into Douglas' new hi-rise apartment. Much to Doug's horror, the apartment is full of blood, as well as paperwork that indicates Douglas wanted to kill Chasity. When policemen show up, Doug claims to be Douglas with major plastic surgery. They believe him to well, however, and Doug is thrown in jail for murder. Meanwhile, Leana and Scythian are in a hideous accident, where Leana goes missing and Scythian is horribly injured. John, Marie, Joe, Annie, Ursula, Paul, Fred, Charles, Nancy, Ricardo, Edna, Seth, and Ethan help with his plastic surgery, only to find he now looks like Sander. Barry comes out of Rehab a reformed man. Zuri and Connor have a huge fight that leads Zuri to a life of politics. With the anachronisms gone, Cody bids a tearful farewell to Zack, who is then erased from existence. Shelly sets up bonding activities between Naldo Jr and Berry Sr, only to find they are an advanced generation of the long-departed Bionicstorm. Heather organizes a party to commemorate Shelby, but when Douglas falls down sick, she organizes the team to go on a mission to recruit Chasity in the past, as "Bionicstorm is the only hope!" Kaz settles down to do ostrich farming in Mexico, making him feel suicidal. Marie talks him out of it and tells John about her secret life as a sex offender. Knowing Chasity is the only hope, Heather must get the team back to 2039, but then discovers that the Waverider is unusable after the battle with Mallus- and Alex has left the team. Main Cast * Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar and Lucas Friar * Jacob Artist as Zay Babineaux * Rosa Blasi as Isadora Minkus * Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus * Trina McGee Davis as Samantha Babineaux * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews * Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Elise Neal as Chyna Parks * Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle * Allie Grant as Marie Duncan and Ursula Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Annie Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as John G. Duncan, Ethan Duncan, and Gabe Duncan, Jr. * Sierra McCormick as Nancy Duncan, Edna Duncan, and Clarie Chestnut * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan * Jesse McFly as Jesse McFly * Brandon Frangipani as Brandon Frangipani * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport and Nora Krane * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (Voice, face via CGI) ** Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double, from behind) * Jake Short as Robbie Quimby * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton * Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett * Zoey Deutsch as Ashley Martin * Robert Torti as Zack Martin/ Cody Martin * Ginette Rhodes as Bailey Martin * Julie Chen as London Tipton * Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo * Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin, Jr. * Selena Gomez as Ellen Greyback and Hailey Martin * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin III * Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback * Ray Park as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer * Mateo Arias as Adrian Martinez * Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick * Landry Bender as Patsy Davenport and Heather Montoya * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, Jr. * Jordan Fisher as Benjamin Dippledorf * Dove Cameron as Liz Rooney and Vicky Rooney * Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Skai Jackson as Kristen Rooney * Kristen Chenoweth as Maddie Smalls * Jessica Garcia as Willow Rooney and Daphne Rooney * Elliot Carr as John Patrick Duncan * Josh Radnor as Justin Russo * Bridget Mendler as Stella Walsh, Shirley Walsh, Gina Russo, and Lilly Russo * Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan * Jason Dolley as Pat Duncan * Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan/ Gabe Duncan * Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Teddy Duncan * Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan * Jake Cinoa as Percy Johnson * Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan * Logan Moreau as Edward Duncan * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Autumn Quimby * Chyna Anne McClain as Winter Quimby * Cierra Ramirez as TBA * Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport * Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan * Lily James as TBA * Craig Olegnik as TBA * Will Poulter as TBA * John Francis Daley as TBA * Claudia Wells as TBA * Camilla Bell as TBA * Stone Eisenmann as TBA * Alyson Stoner as TBA * Madison Pettis as Rebecca Dooley * Tyler James Williams as Leo Dooley * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Doug Matthews and Douglas Davenport * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Piper Curda as Kumiko Hashimoto * Chase Austin as Scythian Turvil * Raini Rodriguez as Meri Dunne * Raymond Cham as Mark Walker Trivia * Despite the permanent relocation of Sander and Olive to 1942, Piper Curda and Chase Austin remain in the opening credits, since Scythian receives surgery to look like Sander, and Kumiko is Olive's twin. Category:Episodes Category:2063 Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 4 Category:2024